Just A Thought
by Everlasting Euphoria
Summary: Not really a comic. I'd like to make it one though. Anyways, story's about a young girl who is pretty much apathetic to life. Spoiled like no other, but something extraordinary happens and she's thrown into an age old battle between heaven and hell.


I thought I was a normal girl. I thought I would graduate high school, go to college, get stuck in a dead end job and married to some asshole with 12 kids.

But no.

As a kid, I always dreamed of having one of those amazing adventures you read in books. I think as children we all want that. Of course, living in today's world, we know those dreams are nothing more than child's play, but what if something like that could really happen? What if you could take the ultimate adventure? I guess that's why I'm writing this, because it happened to me. So then, where do I begin with my story?

I guess it all started pretty early. I always knew there was something wrong with me. I'm not saying I'm weird or anything, but I wasn't your average 4 year old. While the other kids at the park were playing with cat feces in the sandbox, I found myself playing with my shadow. The crazy part is, he played back. Of course, that landed me in counseling, and there's nothing worse than to be in counseling at 5 years old in a prestigious catholic school. Did I mention my father was rich? Yeah, he's loaded. He has some whacked out Research Company that finds cures for cancer or something. Enough about him though, we'll get to him later. So anyways, when I was 7 my mother got into a car accident with my older brother. She died that night, and almost took my brother with her. I was really too young to understand the concept of death, but my older brother helped me through the rough patch in our life and ever since then he's been my biggest support. He and I became really close after the accident. My father though, he had always been distant with us and it seemed to get worse after mom died. Moving on though, as I said earlier my dad has that hotshot company and he decided to hire my brother on as an intern. Well, my brother turned out to be quite the brain and my father ended up giving him a really good position in his company. He was head of research and development or some crap. Enough about me though…no wait…this story is about me. I guess I'm a bit conceited huh?

Since both my brother and father were so busy all the time, I was really just a wild child. When your daddy makes the big bucks and makes you go to these fancy schools in New York City with all the "dazzle" kids, you kind of want to shoot yourself. Either that, or just get into a lot of drugs. I chose the latter. I'm not promoting drugs by any means, but seriously…have you done coke? I'm not talking about the crappy pinch of coke cut with the majority being baking powder. We're the rich kids. Our stuff was pure. I guess that's where it all started though, surprisingly.

I was in the girl's bathroom on the second floor of the main building of The Belle Deaux Catholic school for the rich and famous. Ironically, it's always the "religious" schools that have the most drugs floating around. "Hurry up dude, the bell is about to ring." I heard Alicia yelling at me as I finished up my last line. "Jeez, chill out. You know Sister Margret is half deaf anyways. She won't hear us if we sneak in late." "Oh come on! Some of us actually care about our grades? Sorry we all can't be daddy's little princess and blow our lives away."A sarcastic Lorena snapped at me. It was about the same time she popped her comment that we heard the door to the bathroom open and the devil herself walked in. Hearts racing, hands sweating, I grabbed the mirror and straws we were using and quickly hid them behind my back. Sister Lavine walked in carrying a ruler in one hand and slapping it into the other. Yeah, like a ruler really intimidates me. "Young ladies, is there a reason why we are not in our classes yet?" She croaked as her old crone figure approached us. Both Alicia and Lorena turned white as ghosts. "You know, I knew there was something more important to be doing than watching Lorena apply her mask! You have brought the light back into my day!" I said as I tried to get around her oversized, door blocking, hunchback body. I was pretty positive I kept my back to the wall the whole time I maneuvered around her but as soon as I got past her and bolted for the door she caught my wrist. With a tough jerk, all of our supplies fell from my hand and onto the tile floor. In slow motion, we all watched the small mirror I was holding break into pieces. "Now now ladies, what is this?" The sister asked as she lifted the small bag of white substance out of the mirrors ruins. "Oh sister, that's my new…eye shadow?" Lorena quickly said before slapping herself for the stupid remark. Still holding my wrist, she shot a glare to me. She probably knew it was all my fault either way. "Yeah, uhm that's about 7 years of bad luck," I said looking down at the mirror, "And 300 dollars worth of some bad ass cocaine. So unless you wanna buy it off me, mind giving it back?"

I could feel her eyes burning holes through me, despite there being a full glass window separating us and a couple desks. All three of us ended up in the office that afternoon. I'm just glad I was high. Alicia was the first to undergo the stern lecture and embarrassment with her gold digging mother. After a good 30 minutes of tears and yelling, Alicia came out. Her face was wet and red with hot tears. "I hope you've learned your lesson! When I get pulled out of a relaxing day at the spa to come deal with my daughters drug problem at SCHOOL, you better bet there will be hell to pay!" Alicia's mother yelled at me in passing. "You sure it was a 'beauty day', because you still look like shit." I spouted as she passed. I knew my comment would make Alicia feel a little better. We all knew her mother was a bitch. Next in line was Lorena. She was a bit more headstrong than I was. She just lacked the wit. It was a good thing Lorena's parents were off in China trying to save the pandas. Her ridicule wasn't as painful to watch. Mainly just her dad's assistant apologizing on her behalf. Soon enough though, it was my turn. Thank the dear lord my father has always been too busy to deal with such trivial issues, but I still ended up getting the shit stick end of the bunch. "I don't care how much money your father donates to our school, you are still responsible for your actions! You are dragging those around you down and I cannot have this type of liability running lose around my school!" The head sister screamed at me. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?!"

"Did I mention I'm pregnant?"

"You think this is a joke?! I am expelling you from this institution. You are no longer welcome here. I expect you to have your stuff by the end of the day, and I will be contacting your father." I just rolled my eyes at her petty threat, which didn't seem to go over too well because I was stuck in there for another 20 minutes listening to her lecture me over what God expects of me and how badly I behave. "We done?" I asked 'politely'.

"Yes, we are done! And I hope your expulsion gives you some time to reevaluate your life!"  
"Sweet, more time to play Call of Duty!"  
"Get out!"  
"Halo 3!"  
"OUT!"  
"Grand Theft Auto!"  
"GO!"  
"Can I have my coke back?" I asked right before the door was slammed in my face.

It wasn't long before the school knew of my expulsion. I was either congratulated or ridiculed, but it didn't phase me. I was never truly friends with anyone here. In fact, the only real friend I'd ever really had was my brother. "We need to get going." Veronica said. Veronica was my fathers secretary. After many failed attempts at contacting my father, the head sister finally got in touch with her. She came down with the car to take me home. "I bet you're mighty proud of yourself. One of the wealthiest men in the world has a 17 year old high school drop out for a daughter." Her sarcasm was unmanning. "I'm not the one sucking his dick, so what do I care?" I mouthed off to her, and I knew it hit the spot and it kept her quite; long enough for me to finish packing in peace. "Let's go." She said, jerking me by the arm.

After an awkward drive back to our penthouse suit In upper New York City, I bid her adieu with a nice wave of my middle finger, and proceeded up to my room. I figured I should go ahead and take it upon myself to enforce punishment, since I knew my father wouldn't, so I grounded myself that night. It was just me, the xbox, and a giant tub of popcorn. I spent the rest of that evening destroying people on Call of Duty.


End file.
